


Christmas Clay and Crochet

by Baggy_Striped_Shirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Secret Santa, Unresolved Romantic Tension, they're just friends but there's clearly something there yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggy_Striped_Shirt/pseuds/Baggy_Striped_Shirt
Summary: "Secret Santa. An exchanging of gifts arranged so everyone both gives and receives a gift; perfect for a large group of people like the Fukurodani volleyball team.Bokuto knows one thing for sure; he really,really, wants to get Akaashi."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Christmas Clay and Crochet

“Everyone! Yukie and I have an announcement!”

“We’ll be doing secret santa.”

Secret santa. An exchanging of gifts arranged so everyone both gives and receives a gift; perfect for a large group of people like the Fukurodani volleyball team.

Bokuto knows one thing for sure; he really, _really_ , wants to get Akaashi.

He perked his head up when Yukie held out a santa hat filled with tiny neatly folded pieces of paper, handing it around to everyone. He watched blankly as his fellow members took names out of the hat, Akaashi was at his side, as always.

Who would he get? He knew the chances of getting Akaashi were slim, especially since it looked like Bokuto would be one of the last to draw from the hat. His fingertips tingled in anticipation as he tapped and drummed them on his thigh.

Yukie came around to him eventually holding out the floppy hat for the two. Bokuto stuck his hand in and prayed that Akaashi would be written on the tiny sheet of paper.

He clenched his eyes shut, quickly prayed that he’d see _Akaashi Keiji_ written down. Bokuto let out a sigh, unfolding the paper and...

__

__He got Sarukui._ _

Bokuto groaned a little bit as he walked home with Akaashi, his hands tugging at his hair. The rest of the team took a train or headed opposite directions, but Akaashi was always with him; either to go to each other’s houses or to just walk home. There was light snow, and if Bokuto wasn't so disappointed in not getting Akaashi then he would be making snowballs right now.

“Bokuto-san, do you not like secret santa?”

Bokuto unclenched his owl horns and lowered his arms slightly, “Well; I mean no, I think it's pretty great, I just really wanted to get someone…” He looked at the ground again, the half inch sheet of fresh snow being ruined by their footprints. His lower lip puffed up in a pout.

“Hmm, well you can always get that person a gift outside of secret santa?”

Bokuto felt that familiar surge of excitement fill his body whenever Akaashi cheered him up, “Yeah! That's true!” _Akaashi’s so smart_ , he thinks.

They fall into peaceful silence, basking in each other's company and warmth while the snow floated down to the ground, collecting in a thin sheet across the sidewalks and roads. Bokuto slowed his pace ever so slightly, ending up just outside of Akaashi’s field of vision. Bokuto smirked and bent down, resting on his heels and reaching for a handful of snow. He packed his soon-to-be weapon in between his hands, forming a ball. He snickered to himself before a snowball smacked into his face, the crunchy cold surprising him and knocking him over with a _splat!_

He let out a small shriek in surprise before looking up and seeing Akaashi with a smirk, and two more snowballs in his hand.

He gawked, “Akaashi! How dare y-” Another _SPLAT_ interrupted him, an icy feeling spreading on his face, bits of snow getting caught on his eyelashes.

“Oh. you're gonna pay for that!” Akaashi must've realized Bokuto was about to bolt after him, he backed away, abandoning his snowballs. He ran off in a sprint while Bokuto got back to his feet and chased after the setter.

“Akaashi! Get back here!” He was yelling a few _‘stay away!_ ’s but Bokuto was just ever so slightly faster than Akaashi. He nearly caught up, just a few centimeters and he would get ahold of his shirt-

__

__He slipped on the snow and fell face-first._ _

__

__Bokuto groaned a bit, this time in pain, his head started getting a brain freeze from all the temperature and abuse. Akaashi slowed his giggles before retreating to Bokuto, standing just above his body._ _

__“You alright?” Akaashi offered his hand but Bokuto just pushed it away. He was both frustrated and embarrassed, too stubborn to accept Akaashi’s soft and delicate and perfect hand._ _

__Instead Bokuto just grumbled while getting up on his own, adjusting his bag and crossing his arms. Akaashi held up mock-seriousness but Bokuto could tell from his red cheeks that he was on the verge of laughter._ _

__“Whatever, this never happened! Let's just… get going, yeah.” Bokuto stared hard at the ground as if it was suddenly more exciting than spiking a toss. Akaashi walked at his side, it was silent again, they were just about to reach where they normally parted._ _

__But Akaashi bumped his arm into Bokuto, “Hey, my father set up the kotatsu, we could watch something? I think I have a few snacks...?” Bokuto relaxed his arms and back, he may have still been frowning, but he was sure the new softness in his eyes betrayed his expression._ _

__“Sure, sounds cool, uh- I guess.” Akaashi smiled at him; and maybe his red cheeks weren't from the cold._ _

__

__

__Shopping for Sarukui was easy enough. He was fairly simple with his gifts, a mug, some sort of anime poster from a show Saru was talking about, and candies to go in the mug. He didn't want to overthink it, especially since Bokuto knew Sarukui wasn't the type for extravagant gifts._ _

__More importantly, what was he gonna get Akaashi? And Kuroo? He even wanted to get Kenma something._ _

__Bokuto settled on wandering the shopping district, peering through windows and looking at advertisements while recalling what little hints Akaashi gave as to what he wanted._ _

__He should've brought an extra jacket, it began to snow again while he was out, little bits of icy white sticking to his hair and sweater. He opted to buy himself a steaming hot tea to keep warm, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Akaashi if he got sick._ _

There weren't as many customers as he would've thought ( _though maybe no one was as crazy as him to shop during snow_ ). The shops showed plenty of advertisements and ads for things he wanted, it took all of Bokuto's willpower to not buy things for himself, he didn't have _that_ much money.

__Eventually he found a large thing of individually-wrapped candies he could split among Kenma and Kuroo. Bokuto bought a phone charm from a game Kenma mentioned liking; and a fashionable hoodie for Kuroo he always stared at, but was still stuck on Akaashi._ _

__He wanted to impress him with such an amazing gift, so maybe handmade was the way…? Then again, he was pretty clumsy when it came to making things._ _

He tutted, bringing a hand to his chin and closing his eyes. Bokuto focused hard, forcing his mind to brainstorm. _What would Akaashi want? What are things he likes? What didn’t he get him for his birthday just a few weeks ago?_

__Bokuto finally got a stroke of genius, and rushed as carefully as he could to an art store._ _

__

__

__Gift exchanging was fun, to say the least._ _

__The Fukurodani gym was festive; the managers, Akaashi and Bokuto himself spent a few hours decorating it, and the gym looked warm and cozy; the type of familiarity of family. Long strands of lights and garland were hung in loops across the railings, reindeer stickers hidden everywhere, and even a mini Christmas tree. There was a table set up for snacks and a separate one for the gifts._ _

Most of the members were already present; just waiting for the three or four who hadn't shown yet. Everyone was dressed up in festive gear; Konoha and Komi apparently had an ugly Christmas sweater contest ( _it was hard to tell who won_ ). Akaashi and Bokuto had matching festive-patterned shirts.

__Bokuto grouped himself with Konoha and Komi, who were both whispering something about starting a snowball fight._ _

__Bokuto approached them, sliding his arms across their shoulders, whispering, “What are you guys doing?” Komi and Konoha both jumped; and Komi actually screamed._ _

“Bokuto! Nothing, nothing, _totally wasn't gonna surprise you with snowballs or anything!_ ” Komi blurted out, Konoha stomped on his foot. Bokuto leaned back, removing his arms and facing the two.

__“Snowballs… were you guys gonna surprise attack me?” They both looked away and Komi coughed awkwardly, getting an elbow in the ribs by Konoha._ _

“Definitely not- Oh look! The rest of the first-years are here! Guess we're gonna exchange presents, right, _Komi_?” Konoha said, his voice was eerily calm, the libero aggressively nodded.

__“Right, right! C’mon ace, let's go get presents!” Komi walked off quickly with Konoha, but Bokuto just laughed and wandered to where everyone had gathered around the gift table._ _

__Yukie and Kaori read out names and passed out the gifts. Most were in wrapped boxes or gift bags, with the exception of one wrapped gift that was the shape of a teddy bear._ _

__Sarukui loved his gift; even started snacking on the assortment of candies Bokuto got for him despite the huge platters of food at the tables just nearby. He smiled and thanked Bokuto, and the warm feeling of pride filled his chest, and he gave Saru a hug._ _

__Konoha was apparently the one who got him, and he gave Bokuto a fairly big gift basket full of goodies, there was candy and trinkets; even a pack of owl stickers and a candle. He gave Konoha a huge bear hug in thanks, and for once it was returned._ _

__Bokuto found himself just slightly glaring at Washio as he gave Akaashi a pair of gray mittens and a matching plaid scarf; and a few pins to go with it._ _

__His gift was better anyways. Wait, that's not the point, why is he so jealous?_ _

__He watched with a tinge of envy as Akaashi smiled at Washio, but he couldn't stay mad at his teammate. It's not like he chose Akaashi. And even so, Washio was so caring and nice, especially when with Akaashi._ _

__Eventually the little Christmas party the team had was over, it was getting dark and walking on ice without being able to see was a bad combination. There were plenty of ‘goodbye!’s and ‘thanks again!’s as everyone except the party planners left. However the Captains and Managers were on cleaning duty._ _

__It didn't take as long as expected, only an hour or so, and Bokuto practically glued himself to Akaashi’s side as they walked out._ _

__Opening the doors was refreshingly cold. Blasts of freezing winds carrying a few stray snowflakes into the gym. They parted ways with Kaori and Yukie, Bokuto and Akaashi walking together like a tradition._ _

__“Akaashi!” Bokuto stopped in his tracks. He felt the anxiety bubble in his stomach, he decided to give him his gift. But maybe… Akaashi wouldn't like his gift after all…_ _

__Akaashi didn't reply, only humming and stopping as well, turning to face Bokuto._ _

__“Well… it's… it's nothing, nevermind.” He was about to walk again, passing Akaashi a little before the setter grabbed his arm lightly, stopping him._ _

“Hey, I was going to give you this later, but…” Bokuto's face went blank while Akaashi dug through his bag. _Did Akaashi get him something_ …

__“…Here. I know it isn't the best, but I hope you like it.”_ _

__His heart may as well have exploded with how happy he felt._ _

__In Akaashi’s delicate hands was a seemingly homemade crocheted horned-owl plush. It was plump and squishy and resembled Bokuto; with lazy yellow eyes and dark brown streaks that mirrored his hair._ _

__“Akaashi… did you make this?” He settled his gift basket on the ground and took the owl plush with both his hands, cupping around the bottom of it and letting the owl sit plump and lazy in his palms._ _

__“Yes… do you like it?”_ _

__

__He started tearing up._ _

__“Ah, Bokuto-san—!”_ _

__“AKAASHI! IT’S PERFECT!!!” He wailed, throwing his arms and tackling him in a hug, which surprised the setter but Bokuto didn't care._ _

__“I love it! I love it so much! Thank you Akaashi!” He tightened the hug, leaning on Akaashi and nearly tipping them over. His heart and cheeks warm with affection._ _

__“N-no problem, I'm just glad you like it.” He returned the hug, slowly maneuvering his arms around Bokuto's back and shoulders and squeezing._ _

__As much as Bokuto wanted to stay like that, he pulled away swiftly, “Hey! I got you something too!” Maybe Akaashi would like his gift after all. He saw Akaashi slightly rise on his toes in interest while he too dug through his bag._ _

“Here!” He offered up an owl figurine about the size of his hand, a clay sculpture he made ( _with the help of a family friend_ ). He specifically made the owl look like Akaashi, with squinting but beautiful eyes with low and ruffled feathers that looked like his hair. It was slightly lopsided, but overall came out pretty good if Bokuto said so himself. It bugged him that it was uneven, though.

__The paint job was decent, albeit a tad messy, but Bokuto presented it like he would a newborn. He clenched his eyes and looked away. Akaashi didn't say anything, but Bokuto snapped his head to him when he heard sniffling._ _

__“Akaashi!” Akaashi was rubbing his eyes, overflowing with emotion and tears._ _

__“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” He started, sniffling again, “Did you make it yourself, Bokuto-san?”_ _

__Bokuto put a hand to Akaashi’s cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb, “I did, yeah. Do you not like it?”_ _

“No! No, it's perfect. _It's so perfect_.”

__“Then why…?” He let his sentence falter, Akaashi sniffled a few more times._ _

__“No one’s… ever made me something.” Bokuto's mind clicked in understanding, and he smiled. He noticed Akaashi stare at his gleeful face, his tears stopping and eyes glistening in joy. His face felt a little more warm._ _

__“Well, then I get the privilege of making Akaashi Keiji’s very first homemade gift! Now take it!” He released his hand from Akaashi’s face and placed the owl in the other’s slender fingers._ _

__Akaashi smiled, a wide smile that covered his whole face. It was such a rare sight, especially outside of volleyball. His stomach felt like it was doing flips and Bokuto didn't know why._ _

__“Thank you, Bokuto, I love it, a lot.” He stared at the owl again, gently smiling at it. Bokuto looked at his own crocheted owl warmly before picking up his basket again._ _

__It was quiet when they both were walking again. Both Akaashi and Bokuto are too busy appreciating their personal gifts to talk._ _

__They reach their stop, though Bokuto wants to stay with Akaashi more, he yearns to be with him, and he doesn't know why._ _

__“Hey, let's go make hot cocoa!”_ _

__Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, smiling again._ _

__“Yes, let's.” He said, once again walking, now in the direction of the Bokuto household. Bokuto rested his bag on his head and a gift bag in his hand, now sporting an owl. He reached over to Akaashi’s hand with his own and grabbed it slowly, gently interweaving their hands. Akaashi didn't move his hand away or let go, he only leaned more towards Bokuto and tightened his grip._ _

The ground was snowy, not yet shoveled but compacted with footsteps and car tires. It was freezing outside yet Bokuto felt warm, content, _loved_.

__And he could tell Akaashi did too._ _

**Author's Note:**

> With finals out of the way I just really wanted to write a Christmas fic since I have a feeling this year's is gonna be... pretty bland to say the least considering everything happening right now. Anyways, I hope that no matter what you do or don't celebrate that you all have a great and safe winter season!!
> 
> If there's any spelling errors feel free to comment; or if there's any criticisms, too


End file.
